


Mirror Mirror

by Measured_Words



Category: Perseity
Genre: Brothers, Character of Color, F/M, Future Fic, Identity Disorder, Identity Issues, Mirrors, Science Fiction, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was still something about mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Apo caught movement from the corner of his eye and, turning to face it, realized he'd passed a mirror. Well of course Raven would have one, even if he'd never seen it when they lived together. He tuned out the sounds of the girls giggling in the next room as his hostess and his wife got ready for the night out, turning to regard himself.

There was still something about mirrors. He could imagine what Dr. Pratoom might have said if he'd bothered keeping up with those appointments - something about the persistence of negative associations even if the feelings of disassociation from his image had passed. But even if that was true (he could never quite quell the initial apprehension that his reflection was just about to surprise him unpleasantly) it was more complicated than that. Looking at himself - here from the shoulders up, dark skin, black hair and eyes, in this case a black shirt shot through with red filaments that he'd put on to go to whatever new club Raven was insisting they try out - he couldn't put out of his mind that if he was a whole person, he was also a composite one.

It was hard to pinpoint anything in particular that came from Piguero, like trying to remember something he'd done when he was drunk or high. Their shared experiences blurred the edges even then, and there were very few people who'd known them both well enough to know the difference. He knew what he had now was special, that he was very lucky, but there was something about looking at his double that made him miss the physical presence of his twin - seeing him smile, or roll his eyes, or reaching out to touch him.

The mirror under his fingers was only cool glass, but when he smiled, and said 'thank you', he knew - both knew - it was sincere.


End file.
